This invention relates to order entry and display in electronic markets.
One example of an electronic market is The Nasdaq Stock MarketSM. The Nasdaq Stock MarketSM uses multiple entities referred to as market makers that are independent dealers that compete for investors' orders. The Nasdaq market is an example of an electronic trading market. Another example of an electronic trading system is the OptiMarkSM system (OptiMark Technologies, Inc.). In addition, changes in order handling rules have required market makers to display limit orders from electronic communication networks.